It's Not Over Yet
by Kibaface
Summary: Sam is saved by Barricade from a close rape by a few drunk guys. Soon things and feelings change, but what will happen when the Decepticons find out about their ever increasing relationship. What will happen to Sam?
1. Chapter 1

This is **YAOI**! Don't like? Please don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only this story and my imagination!

You have been warned. Enjoy!

Title: It's Not Over Yet

Paring(s) - Barricade/Sam

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Sam is saved by Barricade from a close rape by a few drunk guys. Soon things and feelings change, but what will happen when the Decepticons find out about their ever increasing relationship. What will happen to Sam?

**Warning: Close rape**

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Savior

XXXXXXX

Sam watched the wisps of warm air travel up as he breathed out into the cold air. He brought his hands to his face and blew on them; trying to warm them up. He looked up at the night sky; the stars glow obscured by the bright city lights.

A few cars zoomed past him, eager occupants rushing to get home and out of the chilly night air. He looked around himself at the few people waiting for the street light to turn so that they may walk to the other street.

The man a few paces next to him began to cough violently into his sleeve; an obviously heavy smoker if his smell was any indication. A women close to him picked up her daughter and moved away from the man, a look of disgust on her face.

Sam's face and the street were suddenly illuminated with a green glow from the street light. He turned his attention back to the street and began walking with the company of the few others around him. He turned into an alley wanting to get home faster.

Sam sighed, he wished Bee was there but unfortunately he was called out to an important meeting by Optimus. Something about finding energon or something. He sighed again before sticking his hands into his hoodie pockets, wiggling them around to get it warmer.

He was startled by the sound of a can being kicked on the other side of the alley. After that a group of about four guys came around the corner, stumbling over their own feet and slurring random sentences about nothing.

Sam ignored them and kept walking, making sure there was a lot of space between him and them. He even went out of his way to walk as close to the brick wall as possible, almost grazing it. He tried to be silent walking as fast as possible away from the small crowd.

He accidently ran into a metal garbage can that seem to appear out of no were. The loud noise cause the crowd to turn to him staring at him with weirdly. He didn't like the look they were giving him, it was lustful and wanting.

His nerves shot up, he didn't like the way the situation was going. They began to spread out and move closer to him, almost as if they were stalking prey. His eyes flickered back and forth from each one of them, an expression of pure panic on his face.

"Ya sure are pretty, what's yer name?" one of them asked, his eyes scanning over Sam's body. He was so preoccupied with him that he didn't notice the other who moved closer to him. Sam spun his head around to stare in terror at the other man as he stroked his large hand into Sam's hair.

Sam slapped his hand away and tried running in the other direction. He was forcefully grabbed be his arm and turned around. He grabbed both of Sam's hands and held them behind his back. He tried to struggle free but the hand that touched his hair before yanked his head back making Sam groan in pain.

"Why you tryin to run away, we'll make it good for ya, promise."

Frustrated tears came to his eyes when he felt one of them begin to slide their hands up his stomach. He wanted to scream so badly but it was pointless, there was no one around at this time. Even if he did scream they would find a way to shut him up.

He struggled more once he came to the conclusion that he was not going to get out of this. In a blind attempt to escape he kicked out one of his legs, striking someone hard in the shin. Whoever it was yelped in unexpected pain.

"Put him on the floor, maybe we can make him stop moving." One of them said. Sam wondered if he was the only slightly coherent one there. The one holding him kicked his legs out from under him making him hit the ground hard.

Someone turned him onto his back and pinned his hands above him with a damp rope that smelled sour and moldy. Sam whimpered when multiple hands began to wander his body. He wanted it to stop, to be home sipping hot chocolate and watching early Christmas specials.

_"Why does everything happen to me?" _He thought as the tears finally spilled over. He tensed when hands began to tease his pants open slowly. "Stop." he whispered weakly. He didn't care about how he sounded he just wanted it to stop.

"Why? It won't be bad, just stay still." Sam could hear the smirk in his voice; causing chills go up his spine. He began to struggle again once he felt a hand enter his pants and touch him. He quietly sobbed to himself, closing his eyes tightly and just giving up.

A sudden loud screeching of tires stopped the wandering hands. Bright light engulfed the entire alley making the crowed of men scrunch their eyes from the intense light. Sam refused to look not wanting to know if more arrived.

A loud roar of a powerful car engine made him jump but he steadfastly kept his eyes closed tightly. "Who tha hell are- w-what the hell is that!? Ah!" was all that was said before he heard a horrible crunching of bones and a frightening growl.

There was quiet then, Sam was terribly scared now, he didn't know what was going to happen to him. He heard footsteps come closer to where he was laying, agonizingly slowly. He gulped nervously, teeth chattering tightly together.

He gasped loudly when his hands were grabbed roughly. He felt the rope being cut, which relieved him somewhat although he was still on guard. "Look at me." Sam, not wanting anything to happen, slowly opened his eyes. The voice seemed oddly familiar, something he hadn't heard in a while. It was deep and masculine, something many females would love.

His eyes locked onto an unrecognizable face. He had short black wavy hair and milky skin, a young, handsome face and...brown eyes that seem to glow red. Sam scanned the rest of him. A black leather jacket was wrapped around him and he wore black dress pants and shoes.

His eyes hazel eyes wondered back to his saviors face. "You probably do not recognize me in this form do you,_ Ladiesman_." He said looking down at him. Sam's eyes widened in terror, "Barricade." he whispered, almost hoarse from the amount of emotional trauma.

Sam felt like dying. it was as though every bad situation that could happen has and it was probably not going to stop anytime soon. He looked away from Barricade, trying not to cry again. "Look at me." he asked again.

When Sam refused to budge he kneeled down next to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look. "I will not hurt you, Sam, now calm down." Sam's lip began to quiver then his body suddenly took over. He reached out and pulled Barricade into a desperate hug.

The Con flinched in surprise from the unexpected hug. He pushed the little squishy off the shock from the hug still fresh in his processor. "Get up, I'll take you home." he said roughly. The Cons hologram disappeared and his alt form started up with a deafening roar that resounded through the alley.

Sam watched him a moment, slightly hurt by how Barriade reacted to his hug. He was snapped out of it when Barricade reved his engine in annoyance. Sam stood up quickly and cautiously walked over to the quietly revving Mustang.

The passenger door swung open in invitation. Sam looked around nervously before he slid into the black leather seat. The seat belt slithered over his body and locked itself tightly, but no enough for it to hurt. The Mustang revved its engine once more then speed backwards and out the alley in a tight U turn.

Sam kept glancing at the empty driver's seat and moving steering wheel. He blurted out without even thinking. "P-people will freak out if they see a moving car without a driver and only someone in the passenger seat." He said.

He became anxious when the Con didn't respond after five minutes. An apology was forming in his throat but it stopped when the Mustang blew a gust of warm air from the air conditioning vents, warming Sam up slightly.

A body began to form in the driver's seat of the car. The same man from before was now sitting in the seat. "Better." He said turning his gaze from the road and onto the boy beside him. "Y-yeah." He said rubbing his hands together slightly.

The con noticed the movement and turned on the heater. In a matter of minutes the cars insides were warm and comfortable. "T-thank you." He mumbled under his breath. The Con made a small noise in his throat and said nothing more.

XXXXX

They arrived at Sam's home 20 minutes later. Barricade stopped in front of the Witwicky's home after scanning the area in case the yellow idiot was somewhere close by. Sam gave the con a small smile and another thank you before opening the door and getting out.

He wobbled slightly but regained his balance after using the Cons hood as support. Once Barricade saw that he was inside he drove off. Making sure there were no Autobugs waiting to pounce him. He was still a little sore from his last fight. '_Damn humans and their contraptions' _he thought as he turned a corner.

His mind wandered as he drove down crowded streets full of humans and lifeless metal transportations. His thoughts went back to the alley. Why did he save the little squishy; the one that defeated his leader and scattered the other Decepticons to unknown locations.

Then there was the hug the human gave him. It was something he never experienced; something gentle and not trying to tear him into pieces. He tossed the thought aside not familiar with the new feelings he was developing.

He pulled into an abandoned, rusty, and falling apart shed; his home. There was barley anything there except for the few cats that roamed around, and unfortunately slept on him. He remembered the first time one of the came over. It helped itself on top of his tire as he was recharging.

The motion startled him awake, causing him to transform and accidently kill the small cat. It was disgusting. Fluids and other organic _things _were splattered everywhere. The smell took a lot of air freshener and cleaning to get it out.

He forced himself to live with it though; not wanting to kill something else and make the place smell again. He parked himself into the corner of the large shed and quickly fell into recharge with thoughts of gentle touches and tan skin.

XXXXX

Annnnnnnd finished! This story might turn out better than my Optimus/ Sam story. **Please tell me if there are errors, because even though I use the spelling check and read it a thousand times, I always miss something.**

Review please and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

This is** YAOI**! Don't like? please don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only this story and my imagination!

You have been warned. Enjoy!

Title: It's Not Over Yet

Paring(s): - Barricade/ Sam

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Summery: Sam is saved by Barricade from a close rape by a few drunk guys. Soon things and feelings change. But what will happen when the Decepticons find out about thier ever increasing relationship? What will happen to Sam?

**A/N**: **I am so sorry this is soo late. I had a horrible case of writers block, one were I have the idea but it keeps coming out not how I wanted and its very frustrating. I'm really sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sorry Mikayla fans! XD**

_"Speaking on the phone"_

_Mood song: Inuyasha OST 1: kagome and Inuyasha (Because the inuyasha sound track is amazing!)_

XXXXXXX

_Time skip: 3 weeks later_

Sam stood in the door way of his room glaring furiously at the phone perched innocently on top of his dresser, Rasheeda's Bubblegum playing annoyingly loud from the small speakers. _'Fucking Miles._' he thought as he walked forward to snatch it up from the dresser.

The screen -from his view point-it didn't look very good. There were 17 missed calls and 7 voice mails all from Mikayla. He sighed heavily wondering what she could possibly want this time. He picked the phone up and slid the green arrow to the left.

Before the phone even reached his ear Mikayla was on the other line screeching at him. He held the phone a safe distance away from his ear and just let her rant._ "Sam were the hell have you been? I called like seventeen times already! Why aren't you picking up the phone!?_

"Kayla i'm sorry but I've been busy doing chores and fixing the house. You know how my parents get when i don't get them done when there supposed to be." He explained calmly. He could just feel a headache starting up from the back of his eyes. He brought his hand and moved it in a slow circular motion on his temple.

_"That's a stupid ass excuse Sam, your always doing chores, that's all you do! If your going to be making up excuses you should probably use one that you haven't used a thousand times already! _

"Because that's all I _am _doing! It's not like i'm out partying with someone I don't know! There isn't a limit of chores around the house that they will find for me to do, why can't you just accept that there are some things I can't get away from just to come see you every five minutes because you want me to like i'm some kind of dog. If you have noting better to say then stop calling me."

_"You, have no life Sam h-"_

He hung up the phone before she could even finish her sentence. He sighed, throwing his phone on the bed and leaving back downstairs. He grabbed the broom perched on the wall next to the stair case. He went back into the front room and began sweeping again, the throbbing behind his eyes decreasing slightly as he worked. He clenched the broom a bit to tightly as he thought about Mikayla.

Ever since the battle in Egypt ceased she became a needy nuisance. Always asking for money that he didn't really have and calling him non-stop about ridiculous things that were either unimportant of hurtful. It wasn't even a relationship anymore, she probably only got her kicks from his expensive muscle car that was actually his Cybertronian friend. Either way it was becoming too much and he was about to just let her go.

He swept the last of the pile of dirt into a dust pan before throwing it away in the garbage. He brought his hands to his slim hips and looked around trying to find something he missed. Primus only knows how his parents always found any unclean areas that he could have sworn he cleaned. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was finally finished with the house work, although the feeling that there was something he didn't do stayed as an irritating fly buzzing around in his head. what was it?

Something clicked sharply, throwing him off balance a little._ 'The garbage.' _He turned around and went back into the kitchen. He grabbed the sides of the bag and hauled it up. He peaked under the bag to make sure the flimsy thing didn't have a leak. Once he was satisfied that there was no leakage he pulled the bag all the way out and placed it on the floor, tieing the bag expertly into a knot.

He struggled as he picked the bag up and positioned it on his back. Stumbling slightly he carried it out the door toward the garbage disposal on the side of the road. He gagged when he opened the lid as the raw smell of garbage infiltrated his sensitive nose. His gaze flickered over toward the garage where Bumblebee was usually recharging.

He frowned knowing he wasn't there, but on some kind of mission with the other Autobots, searching for a Decepticon base they believe they may have found. His scouting skills were needed greatly for this mission so he could not pass it up. The've been gone for a few days and he only hoped everything ran smoothly and that Bee and the others returned unharmed in the least.

He turned back to the house moments later mumbling incoherently under his breath.

XXXXXXX

Sam sat upright in his bed typing an essay for his World History class when his phone buzzed, signaling a new message. He picked it up hoping it wasn't Mikayla again. He sighed in relief when he saw Bumblebees name. Opening the message he read it carefully. Messages from his not so human friends were always coded in case his phone was lost, stolen, ect. Ratchet was still in the process of making a phone only he could use, not even the government could be able to use it. He shook the thoughts of his new phone from his head and began to read the message.

Bumble Dude: Sam

I am on my way home from the trip to New York with my friends. Everything went smoothly. And I had a blast! ;D

Be home in a few minutes.

Bee

Sam smiled and looked at the time on the screen: 9:30. He removed his laptop from his crossed legs onto the bed. The bed creaked slightly as he climbed off; placing his bare feet to the cool floor. A bright light shown through the window of his window. He moved a little faster excitement flowing through him as heard Bee pull up the drive way.

He burst through the front door and dove onto Bumblebee's heated hood. The chill of the winter air biting at his bare arms and feet. Bumblebee's alt mode vibrated as he chuckled causing the human to bounce along with him.

Sam giggled slightly in glee at seeing his best friend again. "Hey Bee how's it going? How did the mission go? Did you find the Decepticons secret base ? The questions tumbled out of his mouth in waves causing the 'bot to chuckle more at his charges obvious ejoyment at seeing him again.

"We did not find a base but the mission did go fairly well. Although the twins caused trouble as per usual." Sam huffed a laugh, "What did they do this time." he asked genuinely curious.

"They gave away our position twice and also began fighting as we were coming closer to the base. The 'cons probably heard us and fled somewhere, there numbers are few from what we have gathered. So it could have been a possibility. How have you been Sam? He asked

"You know, same old, same old. Cleaning the house, school...Mikayla..." he sighed.

"It would seem you had another argument. Yes?" Bee concluded.

"Yeah...things aren't going to well with us bee." They sat in silence for a few moments as their minds wandered off. "Hey Bee?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"As a homecoming present I'll give you a nice wash and wax in the morning if its not too cold. How's that sound?" He asked turning his head toward the 'Bots windshield. Bumblebee shuddered in excitement at the prospect of a wash.

He'd been out on dusty roads for so long that dust, sand, and other _things _were crammed in different sections of his armor. "Yes., I would very much enjoy that Sam." Sam grinned before yawning largely and laying his head back down. Bumblebee's backseat door opened with a slight pop, beckoning Sam over silently in invitation.

Sam smiled as he slid off the Cybertronians hood to stalk over to the open door. He climbed into the back seat, hearing the door shut close behind him. He turned so that his face was pushed into the back rest of the warm leather, wiggling around to get comfortable.

The 'Bot sent a signal to the garage door to open. He silently rolled himself inside closing the garage door behind him. The 'Bot turned on his heater to a cordial temperature to keep his human charge warm from the frigid air outside since the boy didn't have a blanket with him.

He listened in on the boys vital signs, slowly going into recharge at the sound of his charges soft heartbeat, relaxed in a steady rhythm of sleep that was purely Sam.

The 'Bot finally succumbed to the darkness, his tired mechanical body finally feeling stress free and rested as he sunk lowly on his shocks.

XXXXXXX

A Black mustang police car was parked several feet away, watching the interaction of the boy and the Yellow pest. It growled slightly as it watched the boy cling onto the Autobot, the friendly affection obvious even to a blind person.

He watched on in silence as he had done for the past 3 weeks since the "incident" with the young squishy. Ever since the 'Bot was called on an important mission to whatever, the con had stayed by the boys side, silently watching him while scanning his environment for any danger.

He kept himself hidden watching from afar but never getting too close to the boy. Now that the yellow idiot was back he turned his headlights on and started his engine. He slithered out onto the street, passing cars smoothly and silently into the blackness of night.

**A/N: Annnnnnnd finished! Hope you guys liked it! Review please and tell me what you think also suggestions are nice as well! **

**ALSO i'm going to draw what I want them too look like, you can find it on my deviant art page whenever I am able to upload them/finish them. :) **

**Here's a link to my page: **

** frostiron98-heh. deviantart (take out the spaces of course)**

**There will also be a drawing for my ****_You Are The One_****: Optimus x Sam story. i'll post my deviant art link there too.**

_**Ja-ne!**_


End file.
